Passion of Ruby and Emerald
by Darkana Arez
Summary: Sequel. The ocean seems vast, but Spira isn't alone in the world. Paine dares to return to verify that, and find the one she loves. But in that land she was sent to, war ravages the lands and leaves it broken. It seems like their relationship...
1. It Hurts

Guess what?! IT AINT OVER!!! For everyone that hates me for ending like that, this story will be for yooooooooooooooou! This isn't over, not by a long shot! I can't tear them apart forever; I'm not that cruel. So read and enjoy!

* * *

It had been a year. One full year, to this very day, that her world was completely shattered like fragile glass, for the second time in her life.

She had no plans. She didn't want to see anyone, and everyone in Besaid knew that. The world seemed to walk on eggshells for her for this day. She just wanted to be alone, to become lost in her memories of the one she loved, the moments they shared.

She remembered the day she'd finally gotten the courage to ask her the question, and they bumped into each other on the deck. She was trying to find her. Paine was just leaving in search of her. Both of them had been flustered, and she'd asked the question. She remembered the look in the warrior's eyes when the question was on the air. The shining tears of overflowing emotion. The confession of Paine's true feelings towards her. Their first real embrace, the protective and loving hug they shared, and their first kiss. Paine was so nervous, hesitant as she closed the distance between their lips, but she'd remained patient. Then they met and it was all that love was cracked up to be, the feeling of soaring over the seas, the thrill like fireworks in the background, it was all there.

Shifting to that memory made her wail. When the tears fell even heavier down her face, she shovelled a spoonful of chocolate chip cookie dough into her mouth and tried to savor the flavor to no avail whatsoever. She nearly choked on it as sobs wracked her body.

The next memory that followed made her vomit but she made it to the toilet before then, emptying her stomach of the ice cream and cookie dough and orange juice she'd been downing. As she lay on the floor of her bathroom, recovering from the heaving, the recollection hit her hard.

It was so romantic; she'd never thought Paine had it in her to be so passionate. It was four months into their relationship. The woman had made a wonderful dinner, all by hand, and set everything up in the main chamber of the temple for just the two of them, on a low table with cushion seats, all by candlelight. Everything was fantastic, but something was bothering the woman; she could see it. She'd led on, feeding the warrior by her own hand, and Paine eased up, returning the jesture. Juice from the fruits had spilled down her chin but Paine stopped her from cleaning it up, and took care of it by her own mouth. It all grew hot from there, and they managed to pry apart long enough to run off into the forests before they lost control and defiled the sacred temple of the Aeons.

She threw up again, the last of the "comfort food" leaving her system. Apparently, the comfort ability wasn't working from the foods.

She thought her heart would rip as she recalled their first fight. It wasn't a good day; she'd been very emotional all week. Paine had confronted her, concerned about her, and she'd repayed her with harsh words. Those were met with even colder remarks from the warrior. Both of them were sexually restless from the lacking week, one an emotional wreck, the other exhausted from trying to kill the restlessness with excessive slaying of fiends. It ended up with her striking Paine across the face. From there, it got worse, with more words of ice pelting Paine, and the warrior remained silent. When she'd finally stopped ranting and raving, Paine merely turned on her heel and left her alone. Later that night, feeling horrible about the arguement, she'd went out searching for her lover, and found at the edge of the tide, sobbing. She sat near to comfort her, and Paine actually was the one begging for forgiveness. They wept together and kissed through their tears, and finally found relief and rest on the beach, the love more slow and fulfilling then than ever.

She managed to get to her feet and stumble to the main room, where all the junk food was sitting on the table, calling her name, but she ignored the silent cries. Her attention was on something else.

Some_one_ else.

It was impossible. This couldn't be. She was gone. They were apart. They weren't to see each other again.

But... she was here.

Right here. In front of her. Standing right there.

She had to be looking at a mirror. She looked just as bewildered.

She dared to say her name.

"...Paine..."

Rikku fainted.

* * *

note: yay! nothing like delving into the past to make you queasy! this chapter was kinda short on purpose to get the story started, so review and let me know what you think!


	2. Reunion, Again

Enjoy.

* * *

Rikku awoke slowly, not quite able to remember what had happened. She found herself lying in bed, the blanket wrapped around her body, having been tucked in at some point. She blinked the sleep from her eyes, although she felt like she hadn't gotten much rest.

Then it hit her. She'd blacked out. Emotion had overwhelmed her to the point of passing out, and...

She'd seen Paine! She was here!

She struggled to release herself from the embrace of the heavy comforter and eventually broke free, and tumbled to the floor, where she scrambled to her feet and darted from the room. She went to the living area, and found all her food had disappeared. In the kitchen, she found the cookie dough and juice in the fridge, and the ice cream in the small ice box beside the fridge. Her heart throbbing painfully in her chest she rushed for the door and emerged outside, and found out of the ordinary. The village was too quiet and there was hardly anyone around.

Fearing the worst, that what she'd seen was merely her imagination, she bolted for Yuna's place and knocked, poking her head in through the hut flap to find she was gone. There wasn't anyone home.

This only made her panic even more. She rushed to Lulu's home, which stood next door, and did the same thing, finding everyone was gone, even Vidina missing from his playpen.

She began to really freak out. The entire village seemed empty, not any of her friends or family were around or home. It seemed like she was the last person in Spira. She scrambled about her mind in search of some idea as to where they went, some place the entire village would go.

Just then, as the idea of the docks slipped her mind, she felt something. Deep down inside, in her heart, in her soul, some chilling dread froze her blood. She shuddered, unable to understand where this feeling was coming from. She felt like she'd just watched someone die, or heard the most horrifying secret, or found something she didn't need to see. It swelled inside her, making her tremble and tears force to the surface. The random emotion was slowly destroying her sanity, and she couldn't replace it. No good memories came to mind, which was numb in nothing but dark sorrow and, maybe, a little bit of anger.

She collapsed to her knees as they buckled, and she heard boots clicking on the stone walkways around the village square. She lifted her eyes, and the feeling multiplied, catching the scream she wanted to emit in her throat. She thought she would be sick.

Three men were walking towards her, each of them dressed in bloody red coats that fluttered about their ankles, clad in dark trousers with tucked in white, button-down shirts. Two of them had their hair cut short but the third on the left had his hair merely pulled back, but all three with dark hair, and each of them bore swords, katanas, at their hips, one with a pistol holstered at his other hip, the long-haired man with a knife strapped to his thigh. The single with only one weapon had his eyes focused, completely black, on Rikku, expression blank.

Rikku felt the stab of chilling terror coming from him. He was manipulating her emotions, and she felt like vomiting again.

The short-haired with the pistol and bright green eyes smirked at her. "Well, well, well, I didn't think it would be this easy," he sassed, crouching near her.

Rikku couldn't find the will to move, to get away from him, and merely squeezed her eyes shut as he reached out to touch her. She whimpered, nearly screaming, as his fingers brushed her shoulder, his touch cold as ice, and began to cry when he moved down to her chest.

"Ooh-hooh," he giggled. "Very nice..."

"Let's just get this over with," snapped the one with the long hair, drawing his sword from the sheath, the quiet ring of friction of steel whistling out on the air. He raised it, ready to strike.

"Aww, but she's so perfect," he whined, stroking over the material of her bikini top, teasing her nipple.

Rikku finally found her willpower for only a second and jerked away, falling over and lying on the ground at this point, shuddering with shallow breaths as the fear seemed to grip her again.

"Get away from her; we're here to kill her, remember?"

"Yeah... shame, though."

"It'll be worth it to see that commander crumble at the sight of her beloved slaughtered and ripped apart."

Rikku began crying again, tears running down her face. In the blackness behind closed lids, she saw the memories of her and her lover running by so quickly like pieces of a movie reel. She was so scared of dying, of being alone forever. As she awaited death to take her, she swore she heard Paine's soft voice in her ear, assuring her she'd be okay. She could have sworn she felt her light touch on her shoulder now, filling her with warmth, replacing the dread that was instilled into her very being. It pushed back the fear and soothed her soul, and she felt her tears dry and stop falling.

Then she heard something roar. A beast, something huge, let out a guttural snarl that shook her entire body. The earth beneath her trembled with the beat of that massive beast taking steps. She dared to open her eyes, her will returned to her, and gasped at the dragon standing over her. Despite the lean build, the body and limbs as thin as her own but longer, with huge, spanning wings that were much larger than its own existence, it stood very tall and very massive with sharp claws and shining teeth that itch to be stained in blood, and the golden eyes set in its narrow snout gleamed in the sun, much like its bright red scales that armored its entire body.

The men scattered, running out towards the trees around the village, and one dared to dive into the sanctuary of the temple, yet the dragon did not take up the chase. It lowered down from its haunches and steadied on all four legs.

Rikku managed to sit up, and saw the figure on the back of the creature, a person as lean as herself, with short hair and pale as the moon. As the beast moved her out from in front of the sun she saw the attire and her face, no longer hidden in shadow.

She had changed her clothes, swapping to a pair of Capris and a muscle shirt, hands still hidden in gloves that now reached past her elbow by a couple of inches, and appeared to be made of thick leather, like the gloves of a bird handler, and she swapped out her boots for a pair of lower cut workboots. Everything remained in black. Her hair hadn't changed a bit, still the silver shining mohawk haphazardly cut she'd always had.

She slipped from her seat on the creature's back and landed right before her, and Rikku scrambled to her feet, but lost her footing in her rush, falling straight for the earth. Before she could kiss the ground, strong arms wrapped around her waist and held her up. When she was brought to her feet, standing straight, she stared into the eyes of her long lost lover, those ruby eyes that glowed with the fire of a warrior, flowed like blood in her moments of passion. She'd missed staring into those eyes, becoming lost in the dark depths.

She'd missed her entirely.

She felt the tear rise to the surface but not out of fear or hurt. It was just as painful as that reunion on the docks a year ago. She dared to hug her close, wrapping her arms tightly around her neck, afraid to let her go, fearing she'd disappear if let alone. The embrace was returned as the woman's slender arms, now defined with some muscle, snaked around her back and pulled her body to her own.

"I... I can't believe this..." Rikku hiccupped, trying to bite down and restrain her sobs. "This... can't be..."

"Just let it go, Rikku," she whispered. "Cry. There's no shame in it."

"H-How...?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm here. I'm alive. You're here. There's no Fayth to bind us." She raised a hand to carress Rikku's blond hair, holding her like a comforting mother to her child.

"Paine... god, I've missed you...!"

"I've missed you, too, so tacand nuca... E'ja seccat oui cu silr; drec bycd oayn ryc paah tajycdydehk fedruid oui...!"

A gunshot rang out, and both girls gasped, staring into each other's eyes. Then Paine's grew dark with utmost fury and rage as Rikku's dimmed, and the Al Bhed's lithe body slumped in her arms. Paine carried her lightly down to the ground, cradling her close, whispering words in such a rush that Rikku couldn't make them out, or maybe it was just that she was fading, that she was dying. Before everything went dark, she heard her lover emit the most terrible scream of anguish and absolute fire, matched only by the shriek the dragon beside her released.

* * *

note: I know it's a bit confusing but things will clear up in due time so just try to hang in there. don't forget to click that lovely little button below and send me a review!

* * *

Al Bhed Translations

Paine- my desert rose... I've missed you so much; this past year has been devastating without you...!


	3. Is She Dead?

Enjoy.

* * *

"Rikku..."

She winced from the slight pain that pinched the nerves in her side and turned her head, muttering. She couldn't get the name to come out clear from her lips no matter how hard she tried.

"Rikku, please... come back to us..."

She clenched her fists, recovering the feeling to her hands, her arms, and her legs. She bent her knees and drew her bare feet across what felt like linens on her bed.

"Rikku?!"

She opened her eyes, and easily recognized Lulu's face, althougth etched with worry and concern. She managed a small smile. "Hi..."

The mage let out a breath of relief and stood up straight. "Thank the Fayth you're alive."

Yuna appeared around the side of the bed, eyes brimming with tears. "Oh, my... Rikku, you scared me! You scared everyone!"

"Everyone?" she repeated, trying to turn her head, finding she was in her own room in her home. "What... happened?"

"You don't remember?" Lulu asked softly as she sat on the edge of the bed, watching Rikku carefully.

The girl shook her head a little. "I just remember... a dragon... three men, in red coats, they were there..." She suddenly bolted up, and instantly regretted the movement when searing pain blinded her, attacking her side, and she shrieked, falling back with both hands clutching the hurt area, and in a flash both women were over her, frantic.

"Why does it hurt?!" she cried, curling into a ball and lying on her unafflicted left side.

"You were shot, Rikku!" Yuna replied through her tears, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Take it easy; you're not better yet...!"

Just then, the event came flooding back to her mind. "Paine...! Where is she?!"

"Paine?" Lulu looked down at Rikku's shining eyes, some doubt in her own gaze. "Rikku... Paine's been gone for a year."

"She was here, though...!"

Yuna choked back on a sob and left the room, face in her hands. Lulu shook her head and gingerly sat on the bed again, gently stroking her arm. "Rikku, I don't know who or what you saw, but it was not Paine. She's dead."

"No... no, she's not!" The tears were forcing to the surface again. "She was here...!"

"Rikku. Listen to me."

The girl buried her face in the pillow and weeped, not wanting to hear this. She couldn't believe the woman was dead; she knew better.

"Paine died in that hospital bed a year ago. You were there when the doctors took the body away; you told us. She is gone. She can't come back... I'm sorry to have to say this but it's true."

Rikku merely shook her head, the tears spilling down her cheeks again. Only she knew the truth, but couldn't bear to tell her. She shoved her face farther into the pillow, sobbing harder to the point it made her side hurt but she didn't care.

Lulu let out a sigh and stood to leave.

Just then, a woman shrieked from outside.

Lulu dashed from the room as fast as her dress would allow, closely followed by Rikku, who limped slightly from the ache. They both emerged outside to find Tidus before Yuna, arm out to hold her back, sword in the other hand, and Wakka was itching to throw the blitzball he had in hand. They saw what was coming out of the trees, and Rikku's heart fluttered.

It was that same dragon.

Lulu was gathering the magic from the air about her, looking to launch a spell, and Tidus charged before the thief could say anything to stop them. The beast sat straight up, foreclaws wide open at the blitzer that was bringing his sword forward to strike. It didn't attack but merely deflected the blow, knocking him aside. As it turned its attention to the small mass of people, slowly growing with the coming of the rest of the Besaid Aurochs, it shrieked and stumbled as a Fire spell hit it in the jaw. When it hit the ground, something flew from its back across the ground.

Rikku finally found her voice, her authority tone, and screamed. "ENOUGH! STOP IT!"

Lulu turned to her and attempted to lead her back into the house. "Get back, Rikku-"

"Lulu! Stop it! You'll hurt them!" She pushed past her and the group, and ran right at the dragon, which had gotten up onto all fours again and was watching her.

She saw Tidus charge out of the corner of her eye, about to go for another strike, and pushed herself harder, trying to beat him to the beast, which didn't seem to notice him at all. She managed to throw herself on the creature's chest just as Tidus brought his sword around.

Time seemed to slow. Yuna had screamed again along with Lulu, Wakka was yelling, and she saw the horrified expression in Tidus's eyes when he couldn't stop his blade. The watery steel of Brotherhood cut into her back and caused her body to arch, and despite how she opened her mouth she didn't scream. She didn't make a sound.

Time resumed when she felt her body hit the ground. The two women were frantic, screaming, terrified at what just happened. The dragon had moved, and Tidus let out a cry of pain somewhere. She lifted her head to find the beast standing over her protectively, and Tidus was flying over the ground, having been tossed or struck. Rikku struggled to get up on her hands and knees, and the shadow of the might creature over her suddenly disappeared. Before her strength gave out she felt that familiar embrace that she knew, soft but firm arms around her body, a gentle hand on the side of her head, holding her against a petite body. She gave away and let herself fall into the woman beside her, feeling safe, complete, and whole again.

The gasps around them made no difference to her. She knew she was here, holding her, alive, and now everyone knew it.

"You'll be okay, Rikku," she whispered. "Oui'mm pa ugyo, so muja..."

Somewhere close, she was sure that the beast purred, a deep, rolling growl in the throat.

Rikku opened her eyes and saw her face, and smiled. Her features were slightly worn, probably from a year of battle, knowing the warrior, but those eyes hadn't changed. Her air hadn't changed. She was still Paine. "E... muja oui, so fynneun..." she whispered.

"Nacd, Rikku. E'mm pa fydlrehk ujan oui."

She obeyed, and let herself fall into the darkness.

* * *

note: poor Rikku! two wounds in one day... and Paine's been revealed! yay! now what? ... hmm...

* * *

Al Bhed Translations

Paine- You'll be okay, my love...

Rikku- I... love you, my warrior...

Paine- Rest, Rikku. I'll be watching over you.


	4. You're Real

Enjoy.

* * *

"Look, I'm real!"

"The ruse is up! Reveal yourself!"

"Yuna, how many times do I have to tell you, I am PAINE!"

"Impossible."

"Lulu, not you, too-"

"Paine died a year ago. Rikku told us they carried off her body. You are nothing but an impostor."

"Died...?! Rikku lied to you!"

"Don't you _dare_ call my cousin a _liar_!"

**SMACK!**

"Dammit, what will it take to get you to believe me?!"

"It might have been a little easier if you'd shown up in her attire, but no. This is just a sad disguise-"

"LISTEN! I'M NOT AN IMPOSTOR!"

**THWUMP!**

"... ... Lulu... you... have to... believe me..."

"Enough. Just give it up and tell us your name."

"... I did..."

"Yuna, leave. Tell Wakka to come here; this may prove... disturbing."

"What... what're you... ... gonna do...?"

"Whatever it takes to make you talk."

* * *

Rikku awoke to angry chatter near, like in another room. She sat up with no trouble at all, and found day had passed and the sky was growing dark outside her window. She hopped out of bed and crept to the door, towards the living area, and heard the conversations taking place.

"She refuses to give up her identity." It was Lulu's voice, although slightly frustrated compared to her normal calm and cool tone. "I've tried everything to the point of bordering cruelty but she will not give up."

She heard Yuna's muffled sobs.

Next was Wakka's voice but much quieter and stern, like he was angry. "This is just messed up, ya. Whoever's idea this was, to play with Rikku like that... I think killing her would be-"

"No..."

Rikku strained her hear her cousin's meek voice.

"What if...?"

"What is it, Yuna?" Lulu asked.

"What if... she _is_ Paine?"

"But that's not possible, ya?"

There were several moments of silence.

"Only if Paine's death was a lie," Lulu answered.

"I guess we need to talk to Rikku," came Tidus's voice.

Before the thief could react, the door she was hidden behind opened, and she stared up into Lulu's firm gaze. It reminded her so much of Paine's that it made her stomach clench. "Lu-"

"How're you feeling?" she asked, straining between anger and concern.

"I'm... okay."

"Rikku... I need you to be honest with me, with everyone," she added, guiding her from the room and into the living area, where all eyes turned to her expectantly. She was seated on the small couch, and Lulu sat beside her. "You told us Paine died. Did she really die? Did you see the body?"

She swallowed. Her whole reason for lying to them was a ruse, a means of putting an end to her connection with the warrior. It made it so much easier with the story that Paine was dead, but lying to herself along with everyone else proved more pain than she wanted, but she'd endured it for a year. Now was the time to come clean, and it made her sick all over again. She took a breath, and ducked her head, afraid to look into the others' pelting gazes. "She... ... she didn't die."

"Was she still alive when you told us this?" Lulu asked, trying to mask the anger in her voice with a comforting tone. "That she'd died?"

She managed a small nod. "That's what the Fayth said..."

No one said anything, an awkward silence falling over them, making Rikku feel very uncomfortable. When she dared to raise her eyes, Lulu had looked away, her eyes filled with regret, her face grimacing like in pain. Wakka had closed his eyes, expression blank. She heard Yuna sob even harder, and her heart raced painfully in her chest, threatening to burst. "What's wrong...?"

No one answered, and Lulu stood, going to stand by her husband, who merely gazed down at the top of her head.

Rikku got to her feet, fear gripping at her throbbing heart and making her knees shake. "What's going on, Lulu?"

She didn't respond.

"What have you done...?!"

She gave her a side glance but nothing more.

She felt the sickness from before rise like bile in her throat and sour her stomach. "Where is she?!"

Wakka looked past his wife at the terrified thief, knowing she would be crushed. "In the temple... locked in the Chamber of the Fayth."

Just the location made her stomach twist into very painful knots. She bolted from the house and sprinted through the dark, jumping the steps and nearly falling in her flight. When she regained her step she ran into the temple, stopping at the distraction of the Aurochs blocking her path into the main chamber. "Move!"

"Sorry, Rikku," Datto replied, shaking his head. "Wakka told us to keep an eye on the woman in there-"

"Let her through, guys."

Wakka appeared at the entrance to the temple, with Lulu at his side.

"Let her by, ya?"

The players stepped aside reluctantly and Rikku continued, taking the stairs three at a time, and shoving open the doors to the Chamber of the Fayth. The corridors were few, she remembered, and soon found her way around, exploring the entire place but finding no sign of her lover anywhere. When she was about to crack and break down in tears, she saw Lulu approach one of the walls with a symbol on it. Before she could ask, the mage lifted her hand and touched the wall, and a ripple scattered across the surface like water. When it faded, Rikku nearly screamed.

There she lay, but pratically broken. Her once flawless pale skin bore many burns. Her gloves had been removed, revealing bruises from beatings on her upper arms. Her pants were loosened, slipping off her right hip, and her boots were taken as well, revealing more bruises along her beautiful legs. Her hair had fallen over her face, concealing what might be more damage. Rikku collapsed beside her body, and saw that her arms behind her back were bound at the wrists, and her fingertips had been slashed, now trying to scab over and heal, and there were more burns on her forearms. She dared to push back her bangs, and whimpered at the sight of a scorch mark on her cheek and her bottom lip split.

But she was alive. She was breathing, although they came out shaky and uneven, like it caused her pain to draw breath.

Rikku leaned close to her ear. "Paine?" she whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open and turned to look at her, and a small smile graced her marred lips. "Riks..."

"Oh, my god..." She gingerly touched the burn on her face, and noticed the wince Paine made. "Does... does it hurt?"

"Ah... ... some worse... some faint... ... I'm okay..."

She nodded, and as she looked up at Lulu, with Wakka behind her with a hand on her shoulder, she felt fiery hot rage boil in her stomach, pushing her to the edge and on the verge of violence. "How could you do this to her...?! What has she done to deserve this?!"

"You told us she was dead," Lulu replied quietly, not even looking at Rikku.

"SO?!"

"We thought she was an impostor..."

"AN IM... pos...tor...?" The sudden realization hit her like ice water ran through her veins.

"Rikku..."

Her head snapped around at the woman's call of her name.

"I'm real... I can prove it..."

She leaned in close, lowering her voice. "How?"

Then Paine cracked that sly smile of hers, the one that sent shivers down her spine with delicious anticipation and fear, right before a hot night began, and she leaned over her even closer so that their words were their's alone. The warrior spoke, on and on, describing, to the very last detail, their first night they spent together under the same sheet, sending Rikku's body into that wonderful state where her heart raced, her body trembled, the heat building between her thighs, the lovely ache that ran through her breasts, and her mind became clouded in hot passion.

"You are Paine..."

"I know... and so do you."

* * *

Rikku awoke on the hard floor of the Chamber of the Fayth, her back stiff as were her legs, but at the sight of the warrior beside her under the blanket, it was all insignificant. The night had been rough, tending to her wounds, coaxing her through the pain-filled nightmares, but it was worth it. She felt herself become one again, no longer a walking, empty shell, a zombie. Paine was here, with her, alive.

Despite how this seemed odd when the Fayth tried to separate them, she wasn't letting her go.

She dared to lean over to the warrior, and gently brushed her lips against the cherry ones of her lover, daring to taste them, and the memories of many nights together washed over her, and kicked her libido into overdrive. Before she knew what she was doing she had straddled the woman's hips and pinned her wrists on either side of her head, and was kissing her hungrily, penetrating with her tongue, and when she felt the woman fight her back it only made her hotter.

Not a minute passed and she'd released the warrior's hands to squeeze her firm breasts, and that moan that passed into her mouth made her ache for more contact. The woman's hands trailed down her back, pulling her down, pressing at the small of her back to increase the friction between their bodies, and each felt that the other was on fire as they began to move, twin sets of hips moving in perfect harmony, soft moans passing from each other. It made them move harder, faster, in their movements, in the way they touched, deepening the kiss even further. In a matter of minutes they had managed to strip each other half way, and then their passion came to a sudden halt.

"It's... nice to see you two have made up."

Rikku jumped and turned, arms covering her own bare breasts, and she blushed furiously as she saw Yuna standing halfway around the corner. "Oh... um, hi... Yunie."

Paine turned away from the woman watching them, afraid to look her in the face. Last time she was in contact with Yuna they hadn't been on the best of talking terms, after she'd made good on her promise to defend her cousin should Paine step out of line.

"Good morning, Paine," Yuna said quietly, apparently just as nervous.

She dared to turn her attention to her, and gave her a small nod. "Morning..."

Rikku felt the tension in her chest ease a little as they spoke. She could feel them relax a little, too, the first of many risen barriers between them broken. It was a start. "Um... can we have a little... you know, privacy?" she asked meekly, feeling her cheeks heat even more, pretty sure she was beet red now.

Yuna actually giggled. "No, 'cause you two would just continue from where you left off when I arrived."

All those barriers fell in that instant, and Yuna came to sit beside them, giving Paine a hug, the realization that she hadn't seen the warrior in a year hitting her like it should, making her miss her. The only problem was-

"Yuna?"

"Yeah?" She backed up, letting go of her deathgrip of the hug and looking at her face.

"Um... you're up against my chest..."

Realizing that the woman was completely topless she bolted up and turned away, blushing. "I'm sorry- I didn't mean to-!"

Rikku began to laugh as she fitted her bikini top, and gazed at Paine as she worked to put on her bra. "Nonononono, take that off-"

"Wha-?!"

Yuna turned back out of curiosity, and regretted it when she saw Rikku crush her chest against Paine's, her knee up between her legs and carressing her, and Paine let out a loud moan. "Um-I'm a-yeah-I'm a go-"

Rikku didn't even notice her leave as she teased Paine's right nipple, feeling her body arch into her own pleadingly, the woman gasping as the nub of her breast hardened. "You like?"

"Oh, yes...!"

"Then leave the clothes off..."

* * *

note: hah hah! poor Yuna! yay! their together again! and Yuna's okay with Paine! an even bigger bonus! now to calm Lulu down... that could be hazardous... hmm...

* * *

Al Bhed Translations


	5. I Thought I'd Lost You

Enjoy.

* * *

When they stepped from the temple, Rikku was surprised and maybe a little hurt when Paine immediately yanked her hand from her grasp, folding her hands behind her back, eyes to the ground. Then she noticed the blank but slightly dark looks of Lulu, Wakka and Tidus as they stood before them, having been expecting them. Yuna stood slightly behind her lover, looking at her cousin with an apologetic expression.

No one said anything, and the awkward silence stretched on. Even the seagulls overhead didn't dare laugh out the day, seeming to feeling the tension in the air.

Paine dared to glance up, and met Lulu's eyes for a brief moment before ducking her gaze again.

Wakka let out a sigh finally, scratching the back of his head. "So... I guess we owe you an apology, ya?"

Paine didn't lift her eyes. "There's no need... I know what you were trying to do. I know... how you feel... there's no need to say it," she replied quietly, kicking the back of one heel with her other toe.

Rikku huffed in annoyance. She didn't understand why or how Paine could take wrongful punishment and let it slide. It wasn't fair at all. "I think-"

"Rikku. Don't."

Paine's sharp interruption cut her off entirely, and she noticed how the warrior side-glanced her with a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"It may have been a year but I still know that breath. You do that when you're upset, and you've no reason to be. I see why they did what they did, and I'm actually... grateful."

The thin brows jumped high on Lulu's face. "Grateful? ... Paine, we-"

"You were protecting Rikku," she cut in, finally lifting her head and looking directly at the mage without feeling awkward. "If it wasn't me, if it was an imposter or something, I'd rather you'd done the same thing rather than believe them and let them in to hurt her. Times have changed, Lulu... I'm glad you..." The smirk grew just a touch, surprising everyone. "Interrogated me. Heh..."

Wakka chuckled.

Lulu snickered behind her hand.

Paine snickered a little.

Rikku started to laugh.

The laughter became contageous, and soon the group was laughing hard, the loving sound echoing off the palm trees and inviting the birds to join in. Through the laughter, Lulu began to cry and hugged the warrior firmly, who returned the gesture just as eagerly.

Rikku felt so comfortable again. It was as it should be, with Paine beside her, everyone friendly with one another, in the quiet peace of Besaid.

Then it went silent. Paine had pulled abruptly from a hug with Wakka, and everyone's eyes shifted to the trees. Rikku's followed, and she saw the red dragon beast that the warrior had riden was crawling into the village from the forest, head down low, those bright eyes of gold shining like it was about to cry or something, almost sad, and dangling from its jaws was a tattered crimson coat, and spots of blood were on its white teeth.

"No!"

Rikku watched Paine approach the creature with a swift stride, and the creature cringed like it was being repremanded like a child who'd upset his mother.

"No, no, no! No! You know better than that!" she snapped, waving a pointed finger at him as she sunk as low as he could to the ground, trying to look as pathetic as possible despite its size, as if looking for sympathy or mercy. "You can't eat them until I've gotten what I can from them! Do you understand me?"

It inched its muzzle forward, nudging her leg, blinking those pleading eyes, and it purred. Rikku nearly melt at the sight; it was just too adorable.

Paine lowered her arms and sighed, defeated. "It's okay... I forgive you."

It discarded the coat and stood up on all fours, and proceeded to nuzzle her, nudging his face to her own, rubbing up against her like a cat looking for affection or sucking up. Paine couldn't stop a smile from blessing her face and nearly fell over as it tried to move its entire body against her own. She finally stepped away, glancing back at her friends, and dropped her gaze like she was embarrassed. "I probably should introduce you so you know who this giant baby of a dragon is," she laughed nervously.

Lulu was the first to approached, reaching her hand out, and the beast licked her palm with the tip of his tongue, bringing a smile to her face. "He's tame?"

"Yeah... I found him when he was freshly hatched. The mother was nowhere to be found," she explained, running her gloved fingers over its smooth body, barely finding indention between the scales under her fingertips. "I took him in, raised him myself... he's been my child, I guess. Never went anywhere without him and he wouldn't stay away from me. He grew real fast."

"From dracling to this in a year..." Lulu glanced at her friend in awe. "That's something."

Wakka approached, leaning close to look it in the eye, and they stared each other down for a minute. Then the dragon clicked its jaw, nearly clipping the blitzer's nose and making him stumble back.

Paine cuffed the beast over the head. "Be nice."

The beast cooed and laid down.

"His name is Kyrru."

Rikku hopped up next, stretching out her hand to pet his face, and it suddenly reared back, emitting a yelping snarl, and Rikku jumped back, falling back on her rear as it startled her. She looked up as he sat back on his haunches, watching her with this terrified expression that made the thief's heart break.

Paine helped the girl to her feet. "It's okay, Rikku."

"What did I do?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. He's really anal about someone touching his face. He only lets me stroke his muzzle."

Rikku glanced back at Kyrru, who watched her with a wary gaze now, and he stalked off into the trees. "Is he mad at me? Does he hate-?"

"No, he'll forgive you in time. Just let him come to you from now on." Paine touched her shoulder, taking her attention. "You gotta remember, he's been with me for his life. Not the hyperactivity of a bouncing, blond thief."

"Hey! Was that an insult?"

"Mm... maybe."

Rikku made a friendly punch to her arm and huffed, turning away and walking off towards Yuna.

"Rikku, I'm kidding..."

"Well, I don't forgive you!" she sassed, sticking her tongue out at Paine.

* * *

The thief left the house, having finished eating, and let the rest of her friends and family to the feast. Night had fallen, and Paine was nowhere to be found. Around sunset she'd just disappeared, her and Kyrru, and didn't come back for dinner. Now she was worried again.

Her eyes moved to the discarded crimson coat on the ground at the edge of the trees. It struck fear into her heart; she wondered what happened to the person that had worn it? Then the fear tore even deeper. Was Paine out looking for them? Who were they? Why were they out to kill her? Were they after Paine, too? Maybe they came after her to get to Paine. What were they capable of? She wanted answers, and sought out her lover, taking off for the beach.

She passed the machina ruins and headed down the path that ran past the waterfalls, over the bridges, and not a fiend leapt out to greet her. When she passed the cave and hit the sands, she stopped, finding no one around. The water crashed onto the shore and receded, lit in sparkling shades of blue and white from the half moon overhead. The gulls were all nested and asleep, so no song was on the air. The docks were empty of people and boats.

The emptiness gripped her heart with fear again, reminding her of what happened the other day, when there wasn't a soul in the village. She ran along the shoreline, panting from the exercise and the terror, hoping to find some form of life.

She had to have been running forever, she thought, when she collapsed on her hands and knees in the sand, gasping for breath. The taste of the sea air stung her throat, making breathing uncomfortable, but it was all she had. When she lifted her head, the breath caught in her throat and she couldn't find it in her to scream.

The two men left, one long hair and the other short without a second weapon, the one with that ability to control her emotions, were slowly walking up along the sands.

She didn't give them a chance to manipulate her and scrambled to her feet, bailing in the other direction. She barely managed a few steps when a powerful arm locked around her neck, strangling her, making calling for help impossible. She tried to pry him off, to loosen his grip just a little, but he didn't give up. Then she felt a knife point push against her cheek and she fell still. The velvety smooth voice of the long haired man whispered in her ear, "Don't move or I'll kill you".

She obliged without a thought. Death was something that terrifed her stupid.

Just then, another came running across the sands, roaring something profane. It was Paine, eyes shining in the darkness of night like raging fire.

Rikku squeaked when the knife pressed harder to her skin, and her captor took two steps back, literally dragging her along. "Come any closer and I'll slit her throat!"

Paine skid to a wobbly halt in the sand and regained her composure. The fury, the hurt in her eyes was there; Rikku could see it. She flexed her muscles and clenched and unclenched her fists, trying to stay calm. She could tell when Paine was itching to kill, and now she was.

"Harm her," she hissed menacingly, reminding her of the malice of a dragon, _her_ dragon, "and I swear by my warrior lineage I _will_ make you pay...!"

Rikku tried to tell her no, to leave and get help, but that knife was almost tearing into her jaw now, and she feared cutting herself on that fine sharp edge.

"You're in no position to make threats, now are you?"

Rikku nearly screamed when he yanked her up, nearly strangling her.

Paine winced at seeing her lover in pain, and ducked her head. "What do you want?"

The thief felt her heart tear at the sound of Paine's surrender.

The one holding her nodded in Paine's direction, and the second man moved swiftly across the sands, slamming Paine into a tree, but the woman made no move to defend herself or even resist. Somewhere, he revealed a coil of rope from his coat and bound Paine's arms overhead to the tree, ensuring she couldn't escape or defend. When the rope was tightly secured, the binding so tight it made the warrior wince, Rikku was shoved into the sand.

Afraid, Rikku scrambled to her feet and tried to flee.

In that time, Paine lashed out with her boot and kicked the short-haired one in the chest, knocking him back.

The thief didn't get past the trees that hid them, and that knife swung around to connect with her face, and was ripped back, tearing open the skin of her right cheek, resulting in Rikku shrieking in pain and Paine screaming in terror. He threw the wounded Rikku into the sand without a second thought, and approached the woman at the base of the tree.

"Now, if you want her safe, you'll comply."

"I'll do anything just don't hurt her anymore..." The tears were forcing to the surface.

He chuckled and grasped her jaw, forcing her head up and looking into her eyes. "She means that much to you? Well, in that case..."

"NO!" she cried, unable to reach him as he stepped back, and she watched helplessly as he approached the form of her writhing lover on the ground. "NO, DON'T-!"

"For all the men you've killed, you and your unit, _Commander,_" he spat.

Paine didn't stop the tears from falling. "RIKKU, RUN! PLEASE! GET UP!"

The thief remained on the ground.

"You're soulmate... for every soul you've destroyed," he said, drawing his katana quietly from the scabbard. "This is revenge... this is..." He lifted the blade overhead, ready to stab right through her body. "Justice..."

"**_NO!_**"

In a flash, another scream ripped through the night air, and the would-be killer lay several feet away, clutching his face, screaming in utmost agony, tossing over and over, kicking, flailing, a total mess. Rikku stood on her feet, her thief daggers in hand, the wound bleeding not so badly, but something of half fear and half fury written across her face.

The remaining man glanced over at his comrade, and that was his downfall as Rikku took the opportunity to lunge at him and strike, knocking his head into a tree, splitting his skull and knocking him dizzy.

With them down, Rikku went to free her lover.

Once released, Paine latched onto her, gripping her in the tightest bearhug, crying. "Oh my god, I thought..."

"Paine..."

"I thought I would lose you again..."

"No... It's okay..."

She snapped back to her senses and took her hand, running across the beach with the thief right beside her. She had to get her love away from those men, before they came back around.

* * *

note: anyone wonder who they are? mean bastards, aren't they?

* * *

Al Bhed Translations


	6. We Cannot Stay

Enjoy. Watch out; things get a little heated, and not in the good way.

* * *

"Paine, I'm okay-"

"No, you're not... just let me-"

"Paine!"

"Rikku, let me take care of that-"

"I'm fine! I can treat it. It's just a cut-"

"You fell in the sand; let me clean it-"

"Paine! Stop!" The thief managed to grasp her hands and stop Paine from trying to get to her face. The wound was already trying to heal; it didn't hurt, but Paine was making too much of this small wound. "Just stop. Calm down, I'm okay."

"But-"

"I'm. Fine." She pulled the warrior close so their eyes met and their gazes locked. "It's just a scratch, Paine."

The expression in the warrior's face shifted, and she dropped her eyes. When Rikku tried to get her to lift her chin she turned away, and she noticed the streak of a single tear left over her face. She released one of Paine's hands and gently touched her shoulder, but it didn't get her attention. Before she could speak, to address Paine on this obsessive caring side to her personality, which did not suit her very well, Paine spoke first.

"I'm sorry... It's my fault you bear that scar. It's my fault you were attacked, and sit here with a gunshot wound in your side, a blade cut in your back, that these men are here, trying to hurt you, it's all my fault."

"No, Paine-"

"Don't." She jerked away, standing up and walking towards the door. "Don't try to convince me otherwise, because it IS my fault. They followed me here, from where I was banished... and stalked me as I followed you." She stopped, leaning against the wall, eyes still on the floor.

"Followed me? Paine, how long were you watching me?! Were you around this past year,_ and never told me?!_"

"No... not quite so long. I've been watching you for the past two weeks, trying to find you alone so I could reveal myself, and when those guys weren't around to destroy the moment. But they reared and attacked first, and forced my hand.

"I didn't show myself out of fear of what your reaction would be, and when I showed my face the other day, in your home, here-"

"So that was you... I knew it." Rikku ducked her head as the confirmation of her discovery hit her, and gingerly brushed the wound on her face with a warm, damp rag, trying to bite back a wince from the sting.

Paine was at her side in a second at the faint sound but she didn't press to mend her. "Yes... it was me. I saw the state you were in, Rikku. Don't think..." Her hands rested on the thief's level thighs, watching as she gently stroked the tanned skin with a finger in a small circle. "That this past year wasn't hard on me, too... I've missed you every day, nearly on the verge of committing suicide. It was only with the talk from my officers that convinced me to stay alive, despite how it seemed impossible that I'd see you again."

Rikku set the rag aside and stopped Paine's fidgeting on her leg with her hand, winding her fingers through Paine's, taking her attention. "Paine... where have you been?"

She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Spira isn't the only land in the ocean. The Fayth told me, when you decided to let me live, that I could not stay in Spira with you..." A smirk appeared on her lips. "They didn't lie but they didn't tell the whole truth, either. I wasn't to stay in Spira but in the continent south of here, Mysidia. I was alive, and separated from you. If I found you, the Fayth could do nothing to interfere with our reunion, our love..." She lifted her hand and brushed her soft cheek with the faint touch of her gloved fingertips, and watched as the girl relaxed to her hand. "But trying to get here was no easy task..."

"What do you mean?" Rikku asked, opening her eyes.

"Mysidia... it's a place ravaged by war. The land has not seen peace in over 50 years. I am the commander for the rebel army, the Blazing Phoenix group. We have been fighting against a cruel king that rules most of the lands. We can barely hold our own at the beaches to the north. It's risky leaving the care to anyone else but I had to come and find you..." She looked away, the shame in her eye apparent. "Because the king sent men after Spira... to come after you."

"Me? But how-"

"I'm convinced there's a rat in the army," she spat bitterly. "But I can't just start pointing fingers; we're in battered shape as is. Someone is playing spy, and I've talked about you before... they picked up the information and ran with it.

"The only reason that we're holding the land we do, and my men are convinced of it, is because of me and Kykrru. But no, it's because we all fight for a just cause, for equality, for a better ruler, that won't leave the lands so desecrated and broken, that won't destroy the people, and for the religious, that won't degrade the churches... he's a madman."

Rikku felt Paine's other hand clench out of fury, and she touched her hand to calm her, feeling the muscles relax. "You need to return..." It wasn't a question.

The warrior nodded slowly, unable to look at her.

"Then we'll go."

Her head snapped up and her eyes were filled with worry. "No!"

"Paine, I'm going with you-"

"It's too dangerous!"

"It's dangerous here, too. What about the men that're here, and what if more come?"

Paine bit her lip and pulled away from her, but Rikku wrapped her legs around the warrior from behind, trapping her, and she touched her pale face.

"Paine. Look at me."

Hesitant, she opened her eyes and gazed at the thief before her.

"I'm going with you. Take the men back to their lands, so they don't hurt anyone else. Plus..." She ran her fingers through her silvery mane and grasped tightly. "I'm not about to lose you again." She pulled her up and forced her lips to Paine's, kissing her with the determination of a lover, and she returned the gesture. When they broke, Rikku's eyes shone with the courage of a warrior.

Paine couldn't help but smile. "Rikku. You've grown up."

"Not quite!" she giggled, smiling that huge grin of hers.

Paine shook her head. "Maybe not."

* * *

"No! Absolutely not!"

"Rikku, you can't be serious!"

"Yunie-"

"You may not be an impostor but you sure to bring trouble around, ya!"

"You think I don't know that!"

"Rikku, you're not going off on some wild goose chase to find some other land!"

"Mysidia, and it isn't a chase!"

"You've caused enough trouble with your presense!"

"Paine, I think you should leave-"

"I'm going with her!"

"No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am! Who're you to stop me?! I'm not a kid anymore!"

"She's old enough to make her own decisions, Lulu-"

"Don't you _dare_ try to lecture me! This whole mess is all your doing!"

Rikku stopped and glanced at Paine, who bit her lip to keep from saying something she might regret. Then she turned back to Lulu, who stood there with something even darker than rage written across her face. Rikku matched the glare with her own. "That crossed the line..."

"It's true; these men didn't show up until she showed her face."

"It doesn't matter on pinning the blame. What matters now is what we do to solve the problem!" Rikku took Paine's hand firmly in her own and leaned her body against the sturdy frame of her lover. "I'm going with her. If you don't like it, tough."

Lulu looked about ready to commit murder, staring Paine down with an expression that seemed all too familiar as it was Paine's current look, too. It was a surprise that they weren't related. She clenched her fists in her sleeve, trying to keep from trembling in outrage, but it was noticable as her long sleeves quivered slightly. "Rikku... this isn't safe-"

"Paine already gave me that talk. I don't care; I'm going with her."

"Well, obviously she didn't try hard enough."

Paine's muscles tensed under Rikku's touch and she was starting to bare her teeth, jaw clenched tight. "I can't tell her what to do, Lulu; I'm not her mother and she's not a child. You think I want to take her into the heart of the battle?"

"You aren't making enough effort to keep her away-"

"Stop this." Rikku tugged Paine back, trying to move her, but the warrior stood firm. "You don't have to argue with her; my mind's made up."

"You're just being selfish, Paine."

Rikku tried not to wince when Paine's grip on her hand tightened painfully. The woman was itching for a fight but struggling inside not to strike.

"You want her so badly that you'd take her unto death itself. You won't think on what could happen to her, so long as she's by your side, and you'll walk from this island thinking that without any shame-"

"_Don't you **dare** try to tell me what I'm thinking! Don't even **THINK **that you have some clue as to my reasoning, Lulu! You know **nothing!**_"

Rikku let her go and prayed that Paine wouldn't do anything rash.

Paine marched right up to Lulu's face, despite how Wakka made a step forward, and glared her down.

"Then what's this thing you call 'reasoning', Paine?"

"Did it ever occur to you that if I leave Rikku here, more of these men will appear here, hurt her, while I'm gone?!"

"We can defend her, and she can defend herself-"

"So says the gunshot wound! She couldn't defend herself; these men are not ordinary! They have special abilities foreign to you and Spira! Lulu, you can't watch her all the time; she's not your child and you're not her mother."

"I might as well be. I've been the one watching her for the past year when you've been off doing who-knows-what-"

Rikku jumped in and managed to wrap both arms around Paine's waist and yank her back, dragging her a couple of feet back, as Wakka jumped forward in front of his wife, ready to defend if the warrior lost her cool. Paine merely collapsed on her hands and knees, punching her fists into the dirt, where they rest in the imprints left, her entire body trembling. Rikku kneeled beside her, placing a hand on her back and trying to look in her face. All she could tell was that Paine was ready to scream, kill, do something horrible. The thief lifted her eyes to Lulu, who stood with a blank yet smug expression on her face. "I'm going with her. You try to stop me..."

"And?" she replied.

She let out a breath; she couldn't believe she was going to say this, but she had no idea that Lulu could be so cruel, either. "I'll fight you."

Yuna gasped and Wakka shook his head. Lulu looked like she'd been slapped. Tidus didn't say a thing nor make a move, his hand still holding the one of his own lover.

Rikku leaned down and whispered to Paine, "Let's go. We're going."

Paine nodded and stood up, her body still shaking, and she didn't dare lift her gaze to her former comrades, afraid she'd lose it and do something stupid. Rikku guided her away, back towards her house, so she could pack for the journey.

* * *

note: looks grim, doesn't it...

* * *

Al Bhed Translations


	7. You Cannot Come, But You Follow

Enjoy. Okay, my apologies if this seems a random story that's running too fast, but once Spira is past then things will look up, guaranteed.

* * *

"Ready to go?"

Rikku turned to look at the warrior by the door, who stood with her shoulders slumped, eyes on the thief, shining with what could possibly be tears. This made her heart pulse painfully with worry. "Yeah. Paine, are you-"

She took slow, careful steps, approaching her. "Is there no way I can convince you otherwise? To stay here?"

She let her face form a pout, starting to get irritated by everyone's attempt to keep her on Besaid, in Spira. "I'm going with you. My mind's made up."

Paine stood right before her, and let the fingers of her left hand gently carress her cheek. "Then I guess this is it."

Rikku leaned up to accept the warrior's lips in a soft, tender kiss, and became lost in the moment. Paine was kissing her so lovingly, like this was the last time she'd see her, something powerful yet reassuring. She accepted it all the same, loving to kiss her. It was lovely and so caring each time, having the taste of this woman on her tongue. Paine was like a drug, and she was addicted badly.

The hand on her cheek clenched firmly, and before Rikku could open her eyes again she yelped into Paine's mouth as something stabbed her in the neck. She managed to jerk away as something was forced into her veins for a second, and she stumbled back to fall on the floor, clutching at the wound. When she looked up at her lover, confused and scared, her vision blurred slightly, and then began to fuzz even more. "What-?!"

"I'm sorry, Rikku..."

She managed to glimpse the needle in Paine's hand before her sight flashed black and back again.

"But this is for the best..."

She heard Paine's voice crack as she laid down, the drug in her system knocking her out little by little.

"I love you, Rikku..."

She felt her conscious form slip from her body.

"But I won't endanger you..."

The last thing she remembered was Paine's lips on her own before she was lost to the darkness.

* * *

She was floating. She was sure, she was airborn. She felt so light, so relaxed. She felt refreshed, restored, like never before, like she'd slept for days and nights. But there was a faint sense of urgency in her heart, making it pulse a little faster.

_Rikku..._

Who was that voice? It sounded so beautiful, like an angel.

_Rikku, wake..._

They sounded so familiar. It was a woman.

_Rikku...!_

It... was her cousin. It had to be Yuna.

"Rikku... Rikku, wake up..."

She sounded so much clearer now. She struggled to reach out to her, trying to find her footing in this weightlessness, which seemed impossible. Suddenly, she felt her body. She could feel her fingers and curled them up, could feel her hands and arms and moved them. She began to feel the muscles in her legs and tried to bend her knees, and felt her bare legs shift over a soft material, like bedsheets.

"Rikku?"

She tried to speak, but her voice box felt tired, unused, and she could barely make a sound. "Y... Yu..."

"Rikku, you're okay...!"

"Yu... nie..."

"Can you open your eyes?" She sounded much more eager and relieved now.

She managed to draw back the lids but regretted it when the day sun attacked her eyes, making her close them immediately, whimpering. It had hurt a little. She peeked through them again, adjusting to the light, and blinked a couple of times. When it didn't harm her anymomre, she opened her eyes a little more, and sure enough there was Yuna, crouched down beside her, eyes filled with worry. "Yunie..."

"Oh, thank the Fayth- Lulu!" She darted from the bedside and outside.

Rikku strained to work her muscles and move, and her entire body felt stiff like from a good night's sleep. She dared to stretched out her limbs as far from her body as she could, hearing the snapping of release in her joints, and it hurt a little, but the relief afterwards was rewarding.

Just then, Lulu shuffled into the hut, eyes on Rikku, a smile on her lips. "You're awake."

"Yeah..." She shook her head a little to clear out the cobwebs, and tried to remember what happened. "What day is it?"

"Tuesday, the day after you were going to leave."

"Leave?"

Then it hit her.

"PAINE! WHERE IS SHE?!"

Lulu shook her head, looking away and turning her back to hide a smile. "She left last night without you. I was surprised when you didn't take off with her, Rikku-"

Rikku didn't like the pleasantry in the woman's voice. She was enjoying this too much. "She drugged me and left me here! Damnit, I'm gonna kill her!"

The mage left without another word.

Unable to find the woman she wished to exact her fury upon, she snatched up her pillow, buried her face in it, and let loose all the screaming she wanted to. She couldn't believe Paine had drugged her and left!

But there was nothing that could be done, despite her urge to kill. Paine was gone, leaving her all alone again, and who knows if they'd ever see each other again. If Paine was so involved in a war, she may never return. She might die, alone, in that new world, and Rikku could only sit here on Besaid and worry and fret.

What more was there to do now?

* * *

As the sun reached its peak height in the sky, she saw the lands coming into view. Kyrru didn't seem to find this tiring but she was sure exhausted. Hunting down those two men on Besaid in the dead of night was difficult, especially when she was pressed for time, and they needed to be killed to ensure Rikku's safety.

Rikku.

She sure hoped the girl could forgive her for drugging her like that, but it was the only way to keep her safe. Taking her to the heart of the battle was extremely dangerous, and with that girl on her mind, worrying that she'd be killed in a fight out here, it would only distract her and her fighting ability would surely suffer. She couldn't afford to have many distractions, if she wanted to live.

Kyrru dived for the beach that was coming into focus, and she saw rebel guards pacing up and down the coast, and upon sight of her they roared in cheer, more than happy to see their commander home safe and sound. When her mount touched down and galloped a ways until he slowed to a stop, she jumped down to be greeted by her men, who were pelting her with more questions than she cared to answer. Before she could even answer one that regarded the men that took off to Spira, Kyrru began to run. She turned to spot him charging the ocean, and noticed him warming his wings.

She knew what he was doing.

"_Kyrru!_"

He took off to the skies, his large wings pumping hard to get him out of reach of the water and high into the air, ignoring the call of his surrogate mother.

"_KYRRU!_" she screamed, furious, concerned, and panicking.

He continued on, shrinking against the day sky into a tiny dark figure.

Her men left her alone, wondering why her mount, her adopted child of a sort, was taking off against her wishes.

Paine collapsed on the sand, biting her cheek, trying to keep from crying in front of her company. She knew before the day was over, Rikku would be at her side again, despite what was best.

* * *

This was illogical. Why was she doing this?

Simple: she'd find a way to navigate the ocean and find this land on her own. She'd find Paine; the woman spoke of commanding from the beaches, and slap the shit out of her for pulling this stunt, and then sink her own boat if Paine tried to send her back home. She wasn't letting the warrior go without a fight. She'd lived painfully without her for a year, and-

"Goddamnit, I'm not letting her go again! I don't care if the entire world is crumbling in battle, I won't leave her again," she grumbled under her breath as she packed her things again. The warrior had gone so far as to unpack everything she'd put together when she was knocked unconscious, and now she wasn't here to stop her this time. Although she still had a lot of planning to do in order to find a ship, let alone another island, she was going to start this journey regardless, and make it up on the fly if she had to.

She was determined to find Paine.

When she stormed from her home, finding the sun setting over the horizon, her bags over her shoulder, she was confronted by Lulu, who seemed in a pleasant enough mood, until she glimpsed the packed items. "Rikku, where-"

"I'm leaving," she growled, heading for the beach. A boat was in dock, she knew, and was going to leave in ten minutes.

"Rikku, you're not going after her, are you-?"

"Who're you to stop me?"

Lulu tagged along, trying to stop her. "She left, Rikku; just let her go-"

"Lulu, let me ask you something..." She dared to drop her things and turned to glare the woman in the eye. "If Wakka disappeared for a long time, it would hurt, right?"

"Yes, but eventually I'd get over it; it's painful to mourn on forever-"

"A simple yes, Lulu. Now, if you found a chance to be reunited with him, after missing him, would you take it? No strings attached, just you and him?"

Lulu opened her mouth to respond but closed it quickly, unable to answer without cornering herself in this conversation.

Rikku snorted. "Thought so."

"She's bad news, Rikku-"

"Oh, not you, too!" she sighed, grabbing her bags again and taking off towards the docks with the mage hot at her heels. "Why is it everyone thinks Paine is nothing but a troublemaker?! You don't know her like I do-"

"When that woman came back from the dead, Spira was thrown into chaos, you were injured and wounded several times around her because she jumped into battle without regards to your safety-"

That did it. Rikku spun around, fist clenched, and clocked Lulu in the jaw, letting loose a scream of fury and frustration as she turned, and sent the mage to kiss the dirt, her bags falling off her shoulders. When the elder woman sat up, her hand on her face where she had been struck, she turned her wide eyes to the thief, who stood there, trembling from head to toe in absolute raw fury. Either fearing another hit or too dumbfounded to speak, Lulu remained silent as Rikku went to gather her luggage and regain her composure.

Rikku never looked back at her. "You know nothing, Lulu... don't assume because you assume wrong. The only reason I was hurt, that I took damage, was because Paine was spent. She would exhaust herself to see me safe, to the point where she could no longer stand, and then the assault turned to me." She remembered the image of Paine collapsing on the road of the Moonflow after fighting the leader of a group of bandits, struggling to hold her ground on her feet when she was already wounded. She remembered Paine lying on the ground at Bevelle, unable to move with internal injuries, as the Dark Beast kidnapped herself, yet still shaking with rage.

She remembered how Paine tested her limits on those hot nights, trying to push past the pain of the Fayth's binding, just for her. "You don't know her, Lulu..." she muttered quietly, enough where the mage could hear but no more.

"Rikku, I-"

"Don't." She squared her shoulders and began to walk. "Just don't."

Lulu watched from her position on the ground as the thief, now blossoming into a woman, walked away, love making her determined. It was there that she realized that Rikku was struck by fate, bound in love, to the warrior she mistrusted. There was no breaking that bond, just like there was no breaking the bond between her and her own beloved. As much as it hurt to let Rikku go on, she couldn't do anything else. The woman's mind was made up, and she would go.

All she could do was hope for the best, and pray that Rikku came home safely.

* * *

The boat was almost ready to leave, the docks nearly cleared, when Rikku stopped with her hand on the railing of the boarding ramp, eyes to the skies. Something was coming, something big, flapping giant wings that made such a noise of forced currents, becoming even louder as it came closer. Rikku kept a hold on the bags on her shoulders and descended the ramp, earning the scolding of an impatient sailor looking to leave, eyes never leaving the dark red figure coming at the beach.

Kyrru crashed into the sands, not even bothering to stop, and tumbled to the edge of the waters, finally rolling to a halt. When he was sure he was still, he lifted his head and shook it, throwing off the sand.

Rikku recognized him immediately, ignoring the cries of the crew, and rushing to the dragon's side, discarding her property in the sand. When she touched his scaly body he flinched, but glanced at her and calmed quickly.

"Kyrru, what're you doing here? Where's Paine?"

He stood up on wobbly legs, shaking off the malleable sand to his scales, and looked at her with bright eyes.

"Is she okay?" Did Paine fall in the ocean? Did she not make it home? Thoughts of the worst began to race through her mind, making Rikku panic.

Kyrru shifted and laid down, watching her expectantly.

"What?"

He nodded towards the saddle on his back, above the wing joint and across his shoulders.

"You... you want me to go with you?"

He lowered his face to her, nipping at her skirt and tugging her closer.

"Okay, okay!" She went to gather her bags but he stopped her, blocking her from her things. "Hey, I need those-!"

Before she could say much more, he slipped behind her and his head between her legs, lifting up to slide her along his neck until she smacked down into the saddle, her legs dangling over his shoulders, and panic reaction made her cling to his neck at the sudden movement. He remained still until she got a hold of herself, easing the death grip on his neck, and leaned over so she sat more upright without the threat of falling off.

"Wow...!" Rikku looked at the ground so far below; he seemed much taller when up on his back, looking down at everything like he did. "I can see why Paine does this!"

Kyrru grabbed her bags in his fore-claws, and jumped into the air, the sudden jolt nearly knocking Rikku off entirely if she hadn't taken a hold of a leather strap that was bound lightly around his neck, a sort of rein to grasp onto. His mighty wings pumped hard, trying to take them to the skies, and Rikkufelt the muscles shift under her, moving so smoothly in a fluent motion as his wings moved not just up and down, but also in a sort of a circular motion. Feeling the strength of this beast, the wind whipping through her hair, Rikku couldn't stop the laughter that came.

This was like a dream, but she was living it.

She looked back down to the beach, and found she was looking down upon most of Besaid; Kyrru was very powerful. He'd taken them so high already in such a short time, barely a minute. Rikku felt a rush of fear and thrilling excitement through her blood at the thought of being so high.

It was amazing.

* * *

The fear of something happening weighed too heavily on her heart. She feared what Kyrru could be doing, what he was planning, and not knowing was the worst kind of torture. For all she knew, he could've collapsed from exhaustion and fallen in the ocean. He could swim but without any energy, he was at the mercy of the sea.

What if he made it to Besaid? Someone might attack him; he was a sort of fiend, after all, despite the fact he was domesticated. Yes, he showed his face once, but tied to her, did that make him an enemy?

Paine let out a breath, trying to steady her nerves and get some sleep. She turned over on her cot but it was no use. No matter how she tossed and turned she couldn't get comfortable, couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was happening, or already happened.

What if he got Rikku, and tried to bring her back, and-

"Damnit," she snarled to the darkness, sitting up quickly, throwing back the sheet harshly in her anger. "Damn that dragon, damn that girl... damn me for loving them both," she sighed, feeling the tears force to the surface.

This was her fault. Not Kyrru. Not Rikku. Hers.

She shouldn't have gone back to Spira. She should've just stay here, wondering for the rest of her life, instead of uprooting Rikku's like that.

There was an uproar outside, and one of her men poked his head into her tent.

"Commander! Flame has returned!"

Flame. That was Kyrru's name to her men; it matched his wrath, his color, his fighting style.

Paine slipped on her boots and hurried from her tent, and saw through the trees the waters of the beach, and her mount collapsed on the ground, probably very exhausted from a double trip. She ran through the line of trees to meet him, and give him a good scolding, when she stopped short.

Two men were restraining her. She resisted to no avail, and when their eyes met she stopped fighting.

It was Rikku.

* * *

note: don't forget to review and ask questions if you're confuzzled! that's what I'm here for!

* * *

Al Bhed Translations


	8. Sparring

Enjoy. Hopefully this chapter will be an improvement!

* * *

What to do?

"Paine, let me go!"

Maybe she could get Rikku sent back to Spira, convince her men this was an intruder but a confused bystander that needed to be returned home and not put into the battle.

They looked at her expectantly, awaiting her orders.

"Tell them to let me go!"

No... Rikku was blowing that cover by talking like that. The only other option other than keeping her close would be keeping her like a prisoner of war, and that was dangerous in itself.

Paine sighed, defeated. She cursed herself for letting this happen. "Release her."

The men hesistated.

She steeled her nerves and sharpened her tone. "Now!"

They flinched, and let her go.

Rikku darted right up to her and threw her arms around her neck, hanging on to her, showing no signs of letting go. Paine could only wrap her arms around her back and return the gesture. As bad as she felt for dragging her into this mess, she was glad to have the girl here with her, in her arms, as if nothing had happened.

Just as quickly, Rikku stepped back, and swung her arm, slapping Paine across the face with good force, but it only snapped the warrior's head to the side, and earned gasps and swears from the men around them. The commander didn't make a move to strike back, to snap at her, or anything. She just stood there, eyes to the sands underfoot.

"That was for drugging me and leaving me behind!"

As soon as one soldier made a move to attack Rikku, a response for the blow to his commander, Paine moved with such agility, disarming him of his dagger and putting him face first into the sand in a matter of three seconds. She didn't harm him but merely disengaged him from this fight. "Do not harm her. I deserved that, and I admit it."

Rikku took a step back, waiting with her arms crossed over her chest.

Paine let out a breath. "You do know why I did it-"

"I already told you I was going, told you I'd made up my mind, and you knocked me out anyways!"

"Lulu was right-"

"Forget Lulu! I've had enough of her!" Rikku snapped harshly, startling the woman before her, stamping her foot. "I'm not letting you go! Not again! I'm staying right here, by your side, _whether you like it or not!_"

Paine could only stand there with the most dumbfounded look on her face, stunned that Rikku was reprimanding her, amazed by her determination, and offended my her choice of words. "Whether I like it...? Rikku, I'd do anything to have you with me," she breathed, stepping close, gently holding her head in her fingers, staring her right in the eye, becoming lost in the emerald depths. "That we'd be together, forever... but my concern is for your safety.

"And a relationship cannot survive in this land."

"But... why not?"

"I am a commander for this army... I'm supposed to lock away my heart, my emotions, and act like one-"

"No...!" Rikku closed her eyes, feeling the tears force to the surface, trying to spill over. "No, not again...! It took so much to get you to show me your heart...! You can't-!"

Paine swallowed the guilt, the bile, that rose in her throat, hating to hear Rikku cry like this, hearing that desparation in her tone. It ripped her heart to pieces. She tried to keep from crying herself, and took Rikku into a tight hug, burying her face into her blond hair, taking in her scent. It filled her lungs and her mind jolted, bringing forth memories she'd tried to lock out for a year, but she let them run over her mind, over her eyes; she let this girl overtake her, mind, body and soul.

"Paine... what can I do?"

"What?"

Rikku leaned back just a touch to look up into her eyes, her own shining with tears. "What must I do to stay here with you?"

"Rikku, no-"

"If I have to join the ranks to stay, I'll do it."

"I can't let you-"

"If I have to sneak in every night to see you-"

"**What's going on here**?!"

Paine broke away, a hand still on Rikku's shoulder, and both looked at a man that stepped through the trees. He stood a good head and shoulders over Paine, built out of pure muscle, and walked with the air of authority. At his immediate arrival, each of the soldiers on the beach made a salute of their right arm across the chest and the left straight up over the hand of the right, the left hand fisted. He had unruly dark hair and bore a scar over his left eye, and wore simple attire of a muscle shirt and trousers fitted with a belt, hands gloved, and wearing heavy steel-toed boots, in the colors of red and dark blue.

On his back was a sword that Rikku doubted Paine could even lift; it was huge, fitted for him, with a wide blade and short point, and it bore faint stains of those it had already slain.

He approached the two of them, seeming to glare down at Rikku from over his broad chest that filled out his shirt with reddish-brown eyes that seemed almost like fire, dancing with such power and malice that it gave the thief chills. Unconsciously she shrunk from him.

Paine looked over at her lover with a soft expression. "Rikku, this is another commander of the Blazing Phoenix, Rajin." She lifted her gaze, now firm and slightly sad. "Rajin, this is-"

"Did you say Rikku?" His voice was very deep and hard, like stone.

"Yes... this is her."

What happened next scared Rikku to death.

He planted both mighty hands on his hips, threw his head back, and his laughter was that of a boom, of the sound of crashing stone, and it made the poor thief jump back, falling into the sand, still watching him with terror. His sound seemed to echo on forever over the water and through the trees. And yet, at his laugh, the tension eased around them; the soldiers seemed to relax, and continued their duties.

When he calmed, he leaned over and extended his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, madam."

The sudden gentleman-like speech completely threw Rikku off, again, but she cautiously took his offer to help her up. When his thick fingers wrapped around her tiny hand and yanked her up, nearly throwing her over the beach, she screamed as her feet kicked madly at air, and Paine kept her from falling again when she was upright again.

He chuckled a little more. "I apologize if I frightened you."

"N-No! no, it's... okay..." She gave Paine a help-me look, who merely smiled warmly back at her, her arms around Rikku's waist.

"It's all right, Rikku."

Rajin took a step back, leaving a deep boot print in the sand from where his foot was a second ago. "I promise I won't eat you, ma'am." At that, he laughed again, only a little more quieter this time. "So, now that you've arrived, this may pose to be potentially problematic."

"You see it, too?" Paine asked quietly.

"We cannot spare to pamper her, Paine. You know that."

"Yes... I know."

"We can never run short of soldiers, so her aid, provided she can fight-"

"No! Absolutely not!" Paine blurted, taking a step forward to bring Rikku behind her.

"Paine-"

"If she cannot fight, we cannot support her, and she is not ill, either. You know the rules, commander," he added quietly.

The warrior bit her tongue, trying to think this through, but Rikku could see the pain in her face. It would severely damage Paine's protective instincts and limit their relationship, but at least they'd be together. Rikku reached to touch her hand, now clenched into a tight fist.

"Hey..."

She looked at Rikku.

"I've been practicing what you taught me... I bet I could beat you in a battle, one on one!"

She saw the fighting spirit in her lover flash and burn strong, and maybe she looked a bit proud, too. The frown changed to a small smirk and her muscles eased a little.

Rajin laughed again. "A challenge?! Oh-hoh, Paine, should you lose to Miss Rikku, you owe me 1000 gil!"

"Deal, but I won't lose."

Rikku smiled her trademark grin. Things might work, after all.

* * *

Rikku was itching with excitement. She could hardly keep from bouncing around, her thief daggers in hand. She hadn't sparred with Paine in quite some time, and this would prove interesting. Paine was surely keeping her training up, and in the meantime, whenever the urge hit, Rikku would take up her daggers and practice some things that her lover had taught her.

Most of the army had come out to see this fight, making a huge circle around her and Paine, who stood at the far end of the makeshift ring. Rajin stood out but off to the side, as referee. Paine had her old sword with her.

"Now, remember the rules: no full force. The first to three strikes on the opponent wins! Any injury considered extensive will result in a draw the battle will end.

"BEGIN!"

The men went into uproar upon the call, but neither woman made a charge. They waited for each other to make the first movement, keeping a wide range from each other while they edged around the circle, weapons drawn and posed.

After a full minute, the men around them began to get antsy because of the lack of action.

Rajin shook his head. "If I throw in 50 gil, will someone move?!"

Paine charged before he even finished the question. Rikku watched her, where that blade was pointed, and merely let Paine run by, guiding her along rather than clashing and wasting energy, but Paine doubled back, bringing that sword around with the momentum of her being, feet planted firm, and made a swing at her body with the flat of the blade. Rikku nimbly danced out of reach of the steel and jumped at her, right blade pointed out to cut her, but in the swing Paine brough her left hand up and snatched her wrist, stopping the assault. Yet, the warrior kept turning, turning Rikku around, and she came around with the sword again to smack her body, but Rikku managed to stop herself in midturn and bend backwards, leaning back and watching the steel rush past her, just barely missing her skin with the edge.

The jumped back, watching each other again, but the distance was less this time as they circled.

"Rikku, I'm sad; you haven't been training much." Paine cracked a sly smile. "I wonder what else you've been slipping on."

"You haven't seen anything yet," she threw back, grinning. "I've got some techniques, some move... even some more scenarios to try." She winked.

Paine blushed a little but kept her pace.

Rikku braced herself and threw her left dagger right at Paine, who dodged to the left, and was tagged clean in the face with with other, knocking her flat on her back on the ground with a thud. Rikku had kept the momentum going and doubled up the throw with her other dagger, in her better hand, and it worked.

The men went into another uproar, laughing and yelling, and Rajin joined in. "Point for Rikku!"

Paine scrambled up onto her feet, and touched her nose. When she looked at her fingers, she saw blood staining the glove. She looked over at Rikku, who was smiling, but the look changed to that of a child who just got busted by his friend and knew he was in trouble. "You made me bleed... You actually drew blood...!"

Before Rikku could reply, Paine kicked up both blades, one at a time, and struck them with her sword like a baseball bat, sending them soaring to different edges of the circle, far away from Rikku. "Uh, oh..."

"Let's see you get past me without your weapons, Riks," she taunted.

"Hmph! Easy!"

Paine braced herself as the thief charged her.

Rikku ran full speed at her, like she was going to tackle her, and dived to the side when the warrior brought her weapon around, ducking under it just in the nick of time, and jumped up, wrapping her arms around Paine, grabbing her breasts and giving a firm squeeze before jumping back and running after one of her blades.

Paine had nearly dropped her sword as she covered her chest with her arms, blushing furiously, ready to collapse from the sensation that wracked her body. She wasn't prepared for that kind of maneuver. "R-RIKKU!"

The men were roaring with laughter at this point, and Rajin had even doubled over.

Rikku tried to keep her balance as she snatched up the first blade, laughing so hard her sides hurt, and she darted for the other.

Paine saw her destination and ran to head her off, sword raised. As Rikku neared her weapon, she came closer. When the woman was in range of her sword she swung, but hit nothing as Rikku lowered her body, and jumped up to tackle her. With her arm around Paine's leg, she brought the warrior down onto her stomach. Up atop her, Rikku drew her only weapon left, and made two swift, little nicks on Paine's shoulders, jumping back in time to avoid Paine's elbow. She took her time going to get her other weapon.

"Match set!" Rajin called, ending the fight. "Rikku wins!"

Paine lifted her head, a look of pure shock written across her face. She looked down at her sword under herself, seeing the blood that had dripped off her face and stained the metal, and lowered her head. She just got skunked in a practice fight. She lost _to Rikku_.

The thief appeared before her, kneeling down, offering her hand. "Hey, don't... don't feel bad. I cheated with that sneaky touch thing."

"Yes, you did." She lunged up and tackled Rikku, pinning her underneath her with her legs, holding her hands to either side of her head. "And now it's my turn."

"Wha-?!"

She leaned down and bit her neck.

Rikku gasped loudly, her body bucking up instinctively to the pleasure that licked through her every nerve from that bite, and the sucking only made the feeling stronger. She moaned softly and writhed under her, becoming very excited.

Paine finally removed her teeth, licking the skin where she would bruise, and sat back to look her in the eye. "Well?"

Rikku tried to find her breath. "D-Damn... ... do that again..."

"Hey! Save that for your tent! None of us wanna see that!"

Paine actually laughed, and stood up to help her beloved stand.

* * *

note: now wasn't that fun?

please someone review! where's my feedback? ya'll just disappeared off the face of FanFiction!

* * *

Al Bhed Translations


	9. The Rat

Hey, I'm finally back, and I'm working like crazy on this fic for the sake of those reading. I apologize for disappearing out of nowhere but I'm finally settled and writing again.

* * *

Rikku started awake, unsure what had woken her, but her heart was racing at a painful rate in her chest, making breathing difficult. She glanced around the tent, where she was bunking with two other women, and saw they were deep asleep. Thinking it might have been outside she grabbed at her newly assigned attire, now inducted into the rebel army ranks.

She slipped on her army green cargo pants over her black shorts and straightening her white tank top. She attached her thief blades, repainted for camouflage, to two clips on the back up her belt and slipped her two knives into the holsters threaded and buckled on both of her thighs.

She poked her head out of the tent flap to find the coast clear, and stepped out. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and fitted the black bandanna in place of where the blue one used to be, helping to conceal her bright hair and keep it back.

The entire camp was quiet as most everyone was down for the night. She walked to the dying embers of the fire that centered around the group of tents and knelt down close to the warmth. The night wasn't cold but her nerves were rattled; something wasn't right. It wasn't just she was now a part of a war or she was homesick; no, something else was very much wrong.

She just couldn't place it, and it was driving her insane.

Then she noticed something on the ground. It was so insignificant, but it struck her as odd.

The rocks that were set in a ring around the fire to contain the kindle were in disarray, one side where they were moved, and ashes were scattered out away from the breach in the wall, and she then noticed footsteps out of the ashes scattered. Her eyes immediately went up to the edge of the forest, many yards off, and noticed movement in the trees.

She went after whatever it was with the speed and stealth of her class.

Rikku caught up with the thing that was making its way through the woods. It was someone in the ranks of the Blazing Phoenix, judging from the fiery armband on his left arm. She learned that anyone with that band in view was someone of note and/or worth, someone who earned their wings to be a major part of the army. It was a mark of status. This guy was higher up the ladder.

_But what is he doin' running around at this hour,_ she thought?

He came into a small clearing where the brush wasn't so thick and stopped. Rikkutook her place up in the branches of a near tree, hidden in shadows, and watched him. He doubled over, trying to catch his breath, and then began to pace around, constantly looking over in the direction of where he came from, obviously looking to see if he'd been followed.

Then something hit her: Paine said something about a snitch the other day. She was willing to bet gil that this was the rat.

As if on cue, someone stepped from the darkest shadows into the faint moonlight, and she had to swallow her fear hard. This wasn't one of the three she'd met but he was just like them. This one had unruly hair which, like his coat, couldn't be given a color in the dark, but she could make out the sheath of the katana at the edge of the coat.

Fortunately, with the forest hushed for the night, she could hear every word they exchanged clearly.

"Anything to report?" The voice was cold and smooth and quiet.

"Much, very much, m'lord," the rebel whispered excitedly. "That girl, Rikku, the one you sent troops out-"

"Yes, I know who she is," he barked sharply with such venom the man cringed. "What about her?"

"She's here! Commander Paine's little pet brought her here! She's in the camp!"

"So the king's men failed then?" he snarled, seeming to completely dismiss the info just handed to him and taking it in negative.

"Um… yes… Commander Paine killed them when she found them in Spira. None of them returned home, according to her-"

"Do me a favor, rat," he spat, snatching him by the collar. "Stop referring to the rebels' leader as Commander. She's just a little girl, a little fucking cunt, that's dabbling in leadership, thinking she has some amazing power for leading a bunch of worthless, revolting peasants."

"Y-Yes, m'lord!" he stuttered out, trembling.

"Anything else?" he asked, his voice eerily calm and cold again as he set the man down on his feet.

"Um, yes… it appears th-that her condition is getting worse, little by- um-little…"

This news, which concerned Rikku, seemed to please the other man greatly, and he walked to the edge of the brush. "Very good… before too much longer, she'll be too weak to fight, and taking down the scum will be like crushing ants."

He turned back to the rebel. "Keep me informed. I'll be back in a week."

She choked on a gasp at the sight of his face. The moon had come out of hiding from the clouds and showed his features, and struck her with horror.

His hair was red as blood, his coat black, and his eyes were terrifying. One was red in the iris, but his right eye was monstrous. The sclera was pure black and the pupil was just a black speck in the bright red iris. There were two white scars on his skin that slashed across that very eye, visible when he blinked.

It just wasn't normal.

She knew her new commanders would want this, and this guy's head for ratting them out.

* * *

Hit me with some feedback, I don't care if it's good or bad. I deserve some chewing for disappearing and I know it.


	10. A Thief to Catch a Spy

Ok, I'm getting there, and I'm already working on ideas for another type of fanfic. RiPa yuri goodness, of course, so just bear with me. My writer's mind is spinning ideas at a rate of a rushing waterfall over the cliff. Yay for me!

* * *

She had allowed the snitch to return to the camp but she knew his face now, his attire, and that band was enough to weed him out from the rest and have him taken in. She emerged from the trees, and she jumped in surprise when she came face to face with Kyrru. His nostrils flared and smoke puffed out, but his eyes slowly softened as he realized who it was he was staring at.

"Rikku!"

She looked up at the saddle, finding Paine sitting tall with an automatic rifle in hand, aimed at her.

"What're you doing out of bed? If I hadn't caught you someone else would've shot you on sight!"

"Paine, I've found your rat!"

"What?" She jumped out of the saddle, and Kyrru stood up on his hind legs, looking around in her place. "Who? Where?"

"I don't know who- I never heard a name-"

"If you saw him again would you recognize him?"

"Yeah-oh, he had a fire band on his arm. He's a higher officer-"

"Damnit," she hissed under her breath, turning back to Kyrru, who laid down so she could lift herself into the saddle from his knee. "C'mon, Riks, we gotta stop him now."

Rikku took her outstretched hand and was pulled up into the saddle behind Paine, and Kyrru began to gallop around the edge of the tents.

The entire camp was made up of many tents around small fire pits, and everyone was allowed to visit other parts of the camp upon waking hours, with the exception of the much highers ranks that had their tents at the edge of the forest by the beach. Those were away from the lower ranks. That was where they were headed.

The sun was starting to cast its rays across the black sky and turn it purple; dawn was already here. Rikku couldn't believe she'd been up that long.

Kyrru arrived at the group of tents sitting off to the side from the masses but Paine had jumped down before he had even stopped, rushing into the first tent with such urgency, and before the flaps could settle she'd emerged again, with Rajin stumbling sleepily at her heels. She lifted her arms to Rikku, who slipped out of the saddle to be caught and set on her feet, and the woman jumped back up again and turned her mount away, rushing off again, Kyrru's tail whipping sharply to the sides with his wide gait.

Rikku turned to Rajin, who was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What's Paine doing?" she asked, still a little rattled.

He let out a great yawn and stretched his arms high over his head, letting them fall limply to his sides. "You said you found out the snake. She's gone to gather all the officers of that rank you described. You said the fire band, right?" he mumbled, walking back into his tent and motioning for her to follow.

"Uh, yeah," she replied nervously, pushing past the flaps. The small room was just like anyone of lower rank, a pallet to sleep on, blankets on the floor to hide the dirt, a change of clothing or two in the corner. He had several guns around the small area but no blades. It seemed like she and Paine were the only ones that would wield steel.

"Then he's just above your rank," he replied. "You saw him so we need you to point him out, and we'll deal with him accordingly."

She didn't like the sound of that.

"By the way, did you see who it was our rat was talking to?" he asked, turning away from a water bowl he was washing his face at to look at her.

"Not entirely. I managed to glimpse his face... it was kinda scary."

"Scary?"

"Yeah... He had red hair. One of his eyes was red, like Paine's, but the other..." She shuddered at the image burned into her memory.

Rajin turned to face her entirely, his look slightly apprehensive.

"It was solid black, where it should be white, and the red eye color was so bright, like fire, it wasn't normal. It wasn't... human. I saw it, and suddenly I felt this,,, chilling fear grip me-"

"You're not the first," he replied softly, placing a huge hand on her shoulder. "Nor will be the last. That man... you're very lucky to be alive," he breathed. "It's near impossible to evade that man's detection, and he is a ruthless killer to those who have had the misfortune to cross paths with him."

"Who is he?" she asked, feeling her voice crack.

"His name is unknown, but all know him as the king's assassin, The Blood Shadow.

"And, Miss Rikku," he whispered, bringing his voice down to her ear, "do not tell Paine about who you saw... it would scare her."

The idea of Paine being scared seemed impossible, but the sad stare in his eyes when he looked at her made her swallow hard, and she nodded.

He nodded in return, and stepped outside the tent at the sound of Kyrru's heavy footsteps.

Rikku followed him, and was greeted with the sight of several men, numbering near a hundred, lined up before her, eyes unfocused but just staring out ahead. Kyrru came walking along the ranks at a large but slow gait, gazing over all of them with a dark glare, much like his mother in the saddle, who glowered down upon every one of them, looking for something that was beyond Rikku's comprehension.

Rikku shivered. She'd never seen Paine so dark before, and it honestly scared her.

But she also understood that the safety and secrecy of the rebels was at stake.

And Paine's condition, whatever it was, was known and being plotted for use by the enemy.

Paine guided the dragon around and eased him into sitting back on his haunches as she hopped down from the saddle. "Here is every man that has earned that band." She neared Rikku's side and lowered her voice. "I'm hoping he's here and didn't flee when I called for role."

Rikku looked among the faces, hoping to spot him, but she couldn't spot the man. She walked up and down the line, but with so many faces together she was beginning to doubt what she'd seen, and began to worry.

Then she noticed Kyrru staring at one of them and averted her eyes there. Yes, one of the men was shaking slightly and sweating. It couldn't be due to nature. This man was terrified of something, and she highly doubted it was because of the dragon. He had something to hide. As she neared him she noticed him avert his eyes and look at her. And she recognized him almost immediately by the fear in his face.

"You."

He gasped a little, trying to swallow it. He was panicking badly now.

"You're the man I saw."

Paine jumped from her saddle and appeared at Rikku's side, glaring down the terrified man. "You sure, Rikku?"

"Defintiely," she replied, her voice stronger than she ment to portray.

Paine snatched him by the arm and shoved him towards Rajin, who grabbed him by the back of the shirt and began to haul him off through the trees to the beach. The warrior turned her attention back to the rest of her men. "Dismissed!" she barked, letting them ease and return back to their tents.

Rikku started to walk away with them when Paine's hand on her shoulder turned her attention. "Paine?"

"Come, Rikku."

She nodded and followed her into her tent. Despite being a commander her tent was as plain as the others, with the exception it was bigger and she had a table and chair bearing a map with several marks on it and several daggers. Her sword lay beside her pallet on the ground. "Paine, what-"

"What all did that asshole give out? What all information did he give?" she asked quietly as she sat in her chair, resting her head in her hand, propped on her elbow on the table's edge.

"He... told him about my arrival, and the other guy seemed really mad 'cause the men sent to kill me failed."

Paine chuckled at that. "They sure did fail," she snickered.

"And the other guy thinks... thinks very little of you. Thinks you're, basically, just a kid."

Paine said nothing.

Rikku noticed her body stopped moving due to breath; she'd tensed up when she mentioned being called a kid. But the warrior didn't make any other movements.

"And he also told the guy about... your condition."

Paine's head shot up in an instant, eyes sharply focused on Rikku, who stepped back a couple of paces. "He was speaking with Blood Shadow?"

Before Rikku could respond she was shoved out of the way and Paine was gone. She recovered and stepped outside to see she'd taken off after Rajin and the rat. Something told her following was not a good idea, but she pushed past the foreboding and took off after her. She pushed past the foliage and soon emerged on the beach, and right in the middle of an interrogation, with Rajin and several soldiers standing around for support as Paine had the snitch by his shirt collar, his arms bound behind his back, and she was screaming right into his face.

"_Who the fuck were you giving info to?"_

_"_I wasn't! I swear-!"

_"Denial will get you nowhere! You were seen! You're been ratted out! Now you know how it fucking feels! **Who the fuck were you giving shit to?**"_

The man whined in terror as she raised an octave and shook him hard. "The king's assassin! It was Blood Shadow!"

_"What all did you tell him?"_

"I-I-I just told him about your wife-!"

**_"What else?"_**

He nearly screamed as she shook him again, her voice getting more harsh, "I...! I...!"

**_"Did you tell him about the fucking parasite?"_**

"Yes, yes, I did!" he sobbed, breaking down into tears.

**_"I'll fucking bet you told him the location of our camp! You gonna call me a liar on that? Go for it!"_**

"N-No-No, I never told him! I swear on my rank I never told him where we are-!"

_**"FUCKING LIAR!"**_

Rikku stepped forward, about to say something, but she managed to catched glances with Rajin, who gave a small shake of his head, and she stopped.

The man was sobbing like a child now, more than afraid for his life, and suddenly Kyrru appeared overhead, landing in the sand, and Paine was dragging the man along as she approached the dragon. He lowered his head, blowing smoke from his nostrils, and the warrior threw the man in the sand before her child. "Here, Kyrru, tear him apart! He's useless to us."

At that the man began scrambling to stand without his hands. "NONONONONONONO-WAIT! WAIT! I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" he shrieked, managing to get up on his feet for a second before Kyrru snatched him up by his arm at the tip of his lips, lifting him off the ground. "I NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT THE CAMP! I EVEN MET HIM ABOUT HALF A MILE OUT- PLEASE, I DON'T WANNA DIE! WAIT! PLEASE!"

Kyrru threw him high in the air and opened his jaws wide. The man screamed like a woman as he fell to the teeth, but Kyrru turned his head and snatched the man out of the air with his front claws, the man still screaming as he dangled helplessly, and then he was let to drop on the sand with a thud, where he curled up in a pitiful ball and continued crying.

Paine turned to look at his sad form in the sand and let out a breath. "What did you think was gonna happen when you ratted out the rebel army? Did the assassin promise you a place in society, wipe your slate clean, if you gave us up? He would've killed you with the rest of us. The man has no morals, nor does his lord. I have living proof of that- I AM living proof. That parasite you've been informing them of is their doing, of what they're capable of- you know this." She approached him and crouched down beside him. "What is it? Why are you betraying every man and woman in this army?"

He continued to cry and shudder, fearful to answer.

"Answer me, general."

He looked up at her with pathetic, tear-filled eyes. "I... I..."

"You're tired of fighting."

"I'm... afraid to die..."

"You joined the ranks, knowing full well what you were getting yourself into. And you know we can't just let people quit or walk away because they suddenly have a change of heart when disaster occurs and things change. Walking around, unbound, after being with us for so long, and even gaining a rank, you'd be a danger to us.

"And due to the fact that you've been playing spy for the other team..."

Paine went quiet. Too quiet, for too long. Rikku felt a knot form in her stomach as she said nothing more and didn't move, and she couldn't see her face with the woman's back turned to her. She trotted up to Rajin's side, who was watching Paine with a wary eye. "What's going on? What's she gonna-?"

"I don't know. Something's not right." His right hand, the side Rikku stood, was resting on a pistol on his hip, fingers drumming on the holster.

Rikku could tell he was edgy, like the others standing around.

Paine rose and turned to Rajin. "Commander, you know when this guy came along?"

He shook his head.

She turned her eyes down to the man in the sand. "When did you join?"

"I came in... after the massacre."

Paine's eyes narrowed at him.

Rikku moved behind Rajin and his men, stepping further to the side to get around them and see the man and Paine's face, and she saw the guy's hands working something behind him, and she saw him slipping something out of his back pocket, urging out a call, "Paine, his hands!"

He moved like lightning in an uppercut strike, which Paine barely stepped back from, and he spun around for a horizontal slice, where she jumped back. He stopped and brought it back around, where Paine caught his hand and pressed two fingers into his wrist pressuring until he dropped the weapon and she raised his hand, her other hand balling up and landing in his gut, making him double over, and then drove her elbow between his shoulder blades from behind, putting him face down in the sand. He landed with a hard groan and remained lying there, breathing hard.

Rajin was there by the time she put the rat down, his gun raised and aimed directly at the back up his skull. "Who the hell-?"

"He was sent by the king."

"Oh, really?" He pulled the trigger and shot him twice, in the head and behind the heart to assure himself he was dead. "Sent to his grave then."

"It didn't make sense that a rebel would turn to the king; we're here to oppose him. The only thing left would be-"

"A spy from the king."

Paine turned to look at Rikku, who remained standing beside the other soldiers. "And she caught him... I can't believe I'm thinking this, but-"

"But what?" Rajin was smiling at her as he withdrew his weapon to its place on his hip.

"She would make an excellent recon agent for us."

"There's our learder that we depend on," he laughed, walking away.

"Sometimes I don't wanna be!"

* * *

Hit me with some feedback. Questions or comments? I don't care- just hit me! No, not literally!


	11. At Attention

I know, I'm a hypocrite! Lol

* * *

"You want me to be a spy?"

"You have proven to be a valuable asset with your penchants and talents ," Rajin nodded.

"I may not like it, but he's got a point." Paine reached across the strategy table and took Rikku's hand, giving her a reassuring squeeze, if only for her own peace of mind. "And, as much as I hate myself for thinking this... I already have a mission in mind for you."

"Really? Awesome!" Rikku bounced in her spot for a moment before she noticed the pain in her beloved's eyes. "Whatcha got in mind?"

"I won't bother you with the details but we once had a major stronghold in the mountains just southeast of here. The winding catacombs and tunnels made it a nearly impregnable fortress for it was near impossible for the enemy to draw near without being seen and a preempted strike rallied before they arrived. Plus, there were a number of underground tunnels that stretched out behind the rocky slopes, and this allowed many to..."

Rikku watched her gaze seem to go out of focus, like she was remembering, and felt her heart sink. "Would... this have anything to do with that 'massacre' I heard about?"

Rajin nodded, not saying a word. "Those tunnels were what allowed this small arm of the rebel forces to elude the massacre. Those of us positioned there used them to escape far beyond the battle, and many stretching this direction were sealed off when it seemed the battle was lost and most had fled."

"My point being," Paine interjected, seeming to regain her composure, "is that that stronghold would be most invaluable... if we had the manpower to take it. But I don't know if that manpower is imprisoned there or if they were just slaughtered on sight."

"I think I see what you're getting at. You want me to sneak in and search..."

"The only place that would be a sufficient prison would be the lower barracks and storerooms near the base of the mountain. There's plenty of room to house any prisoners, and we've kept our own POWs down there before when we had a few."

"Okay?"

"You're objectives will be: one, infiltrate the mountain fort undetected. Two, search for any prisoners or remaining soldiers."

"You want me to free them?"

"Depends on the numbers there and the number of enemy troops."

Rikku grumbled, shifting her feet. "How will I judge on the situation?"

"You won't. I will."

"Paine, I don't think that is a very sufficient idea," Rajin added quietly. "For our commander to run solo into the jaws of the beast without any reassurance or reinforcements to shield her or assist is exceedingly reckless and impulsive and ridiculous-"

"Spare me the gentleman gesture; I need you here. The camp will be in your care. We leave at first light; the shadows will give us some cover."

Rajin watched her skeptically, arms folded across his massive chest.

"We can't storm with an army or even a small battalion- _we do not have_ the men for that. If we did, I'd might as well send everyone out there, and we'd still accomplish nothing. Our numbers dwindle, and reinforcements are nonexistant-"

"But the two of you, alone, stealing into enemy territory- what if the alarm is instigated? Then what? We mourn the loss of our leader and her beloved?"

"You won't need to. At the very worst, Rikku will return alone, and you will ascend to commander, Rajin."

His face twisted in distaste and fear. "Don't say that. You'll condemn yourself."

Paine laughed at this. "Rajin, you know me now. But some things never really change." She smirked at Rikku, who grinned back almost evil-like. "This will be just another mission of espionage for us."

"Right on!" Rikku chimed, throwing a triumphant fist in the air.

Rajin shook his head. "I can see there is no marrow in my endeavors to convert your resolve. I beg your leave; you will need your rest."

"Thank you, Rajin. Dismissed. See you at dawn," she called after him as he disappeared behind the flaps.

Rikku turned to leave.

"I didn't dismiss you."

She stopped and turned back, seeing the warrior pull up the single chair in the tent and sit down, facing her. Paine looked up at her with a stare she was all too familiar with. Those ruby eyes were liquid like blood now.

"Come here," she ordered.

Rikku came to stand before her.

"At attention, Rikku," she purred.

She did as instructed, standing straight with her arms down at her sides, eyes forward.

"Good, soldier. Now..." She stood and slowly began to pace around the girl, arms joined behind her back, watching her intently. "You will not speak unless spoken too. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir-um, ma'am-"

" 'Sir' works just fine," she cooed. "Sir, yes, sir."

Rikku nodded.

She whimpered when Paine stopped before her and took her breast in hand and squeezed, but didn't move. "You will not move outside of my instruction, understood?"

"Sir, yes, sir."

From there her hand didn't leave her breast, but she ran her thumb slowly over the erect nipple numerous times, watching for a reaction, noting how Rikku's breathing becoming heavy and hard, her eyes fluttering, and ever-so slightly she felt the girl quivering. She finally stopped and watched her come to her senses for a bit, and then she began toying with the other a little more roughly, rolling the hard nub between two fingers, loving how the girl nearly moaned but caught herself and was quivering harder than before.

"Do you have a problem with what I'm doing, soldier?"

"S-sir... no, sir...!"

"Good." At that, her free hand smoothly slipped down the front of her pants and stroked her.

After only a few movements Rikku collapsed onto her hands and knees, gasping for breath, her hips moving to a rhythm she was long dying for. "I-I can't...!"

Paine chuckled and wrapped her arms around her waist, helping her rise to her feet and let her cling to her. "I was merely testing your limits, Rikku..."

"That... was mean..."

"Hm." She smiled. "Consider it payback for what you did to me in combat."

The thief pouted but hugged her close.

"Come, lie down with me." She lowered the two of them down to her pallet on the ground, still keeping her close, and brought the thin blanket over them. "It's been too long since I was able to hold you close like this..."

"I know," Rikku purred, crawling up on top and straddling her hips. "Or get to do this..."

Paine grinned slyly. "You're a naughty girl, ya' know that?"

"You started it, Commander," she sassed, moving her hips. "And I intend to finish it..."

* * *

Got another story idea coming too! Coming soon to a monitor near you. XD


End file.
